


Bits And Pieces

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 1000 prompts all centering around Magnus and Alec.<br/>Practical: "Magnus, sliding down a rainbow to reach the altar isn't really the best idea, it'd probably spook the flying horses you're so keen on having."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 to 50

**001\. Immortal**

It had given Alec a false sense of security, thinking that he would be the first to go; how wrong he was.

**002\. Sway**

Magnus _knew_ his Shadowhunter could dance, and he had to admit; the way those hips moved was positively… _delicious_.

**003\. Sticks and Stones**

Alec was no stranger to harsh words and scathing glances, so when he returned home to Magnus emotionally beaten, he took comfort in the Warlock's whispered words of comfort, replacing the curses and cries of damnation.

**004\. Museum**

Sometimes Magnus thought of his past as a Museum, dusty and kept in glass boxes; he had never been more grateful to find someone who was so radiant and alive that he pulled him from that gloomy building and into a world where he could roam without knocking into glass.

**005\. Practical**

"Magnus, sliding down a rainbow to reach the altar isn't really the best idea, it'd probably spook the flying horses you're so keen on having."

**006\. Over**

Magnus had gone over it over and over in his head, rehearsing lines and planning the perfect moment; unfortunately for him, demons don't really care that one is trying to propose to his gorgeous Shadowhunter boyfriend and so he ended up popping the question whilst his love was lying in bed, bruised and bloodied.

**007\. Speak**

Alec rarely spoke from his heart, but when he did, Magnus savored and cherished every single word.

**008\. White Noise**

When Alec was with Magnus nothing and no one else mattered.

**009\. Snow Storm**

Alec had never thought a snow storm could bring about such… _pleasing_ affects, though his body was certainly going to hate him later.

**010\. Present**

When his Birthday came up Alec was afraid that Magnus would go overboard; however, when he came home to a suspiciously empty apartment and went to the couch to wait for his flamboyant lover, Alec didn't expect to wake up to something furry and meowing on his head with a nervous Magnus standing over him and asking him almost shyly if 'He liked her?'

**011\. Quitting**

It was something neither of them could bring themselves to do, they were in it for the long run, no matter how torn and shattered their hearts would be at the finish line.

**012\. Paint**

Magnus was always spontaneous, so when he snapped a few cans of brightly colored paint into existence and moved all the furniture away claiming that the walls were _'to bland for my taste!'_ Alec silently grabbed a brush, waiting until the Warlock's back turned before sending a large splatter his way; he had about five seconds to relish in Magnus' look of utter surprise before he was running into the kitchen with an angry Warlock shouting obscenities and waving a paintbrush behind him.

**013\. Freak Out**

Telling his parents that he was getting married to a 800 year old who literally sparkled in (and out of) the light was one of Alec's worst fears, however, after a particularly nerve-wracking stare down with his Father and a near-fetal incident with his Mother where she nearly spat hot coffee in his face, Alec had to say; that went quite well.

**014\. Home Alone**

"Darling, no one's home and if I don't have you _right now_ I fear I might do something drastic to your clothing, like say... Make it disappear?"

**015\. Haunted**

Alec swore to god that that picture Magnus insisted on buying, the one with the woman staring stoically ahead, was watching him.

**016\. Moonlight**

Magnus loved watching his Shadowhunter writhe above him in the soft light of the moon's glow, it made Alec seem almost otherwordly, like an angel, _his_ angel.

**017\. I'm Here**

Sometimes all Alec wanted was for someone to hold him and let him know that he wasn't alone, it's a good thing Magnus is so perceptive.

**018\. Puppy Love**

During the first few weeks of their relationship Alec could do nothing but stare at the Warlock that had deemed him worthy enough to be his.

**019\. Bus**

"Magnus how many times do I have to _tell you,_ that a bus is _not_ the place to fondle me _through my clothes_?!"

**020\. Stare**

The first time they met they couldn't take their eyes off of each other; nothings changed since then.

**021.** **Tease**

Alec thinks that Magnus is the tease but Magnus disagrees, Alec with his holey sweaters and torn jeans is far worse.

**022\. Wine**

Alec cursed the day he allowed Magnus to get him drunk, and all because his lips were _oh so_ enticing when wrapped around the top of that glass.

**023\. Searching**

Magnus hadn't know he'd been searching for love until he'd found Alec.

**024\. Toxic**

Magnus' voice was like poison, eating away at his mind until there was nothing more but thoughts of him; it was a drug that had Alec coming back begging for more, it was _toxic_.

**025\. Forget**

Magnus knew, that even a hundred, two hundred, _three hundred_ years and _so_ many more could not make him forget the beautiful Shadowhunter in his arms.

**026\. Stripped**

Alec always felt incredibly vulnerable around Magnus, as if he could see straight down into his soul, little did he know that that was exactly how Magnus felt when around Alec.

**027\. Cheating**

" _Magnus_! Stop flashing cards into your hand and play the damn game right!"

**028\. Online**

Alec found it surprising that so many Mundanes waisted their lives away in front of computers, he found it even more so when he found out Magnus was one of those people.

**029\. Climbing**

Alec had begun climbing a mountain the day he met Magnus, reaching the top only to throw himself off of it and fall into his Warlock's loving arms; it wasn't until later that he'd realize that mountain had been love.

**030\. Speed**

"Oh _wonderful_ , I think you may have just blown a police officer over."

**031\. Eating Out**

Alec never really saw the point; why go out and sit in a stuffy restaurant with dozens of judgemental eyes on them when they could cuddle on the couch and eat take-out?

**0.32 Admire**

" _Alec_ , you are wearing those jeans whether I have to snap them on you or not; I am not being subjected to a meal with Maryse if I don't get some benefits."

**033\. Thrilled**

The word couldn't even cover Magnus' feelings when Alec agreed to let him give him a make-over.

**034\. Shadow**

Alec was perfectly content being Magnus' less attractive shadow as long as he could see that amazing smile light up his lover's face.

**035\. Coming Home**

Everytime Alec went out for a hunt and found himself injured he found himself forcing his body to continue with the thought that Magnus' arms would be waiting to hold him close and ease his pain.

**036\. Anywhere**

"I'll go anywhere you want as long as you're by my side."

**037\. Lonely Road**

"I've never realized just how _lonely_ I was before I met you."

**038\. Electrify**

"I never knew someone could get off on being shocked until their hair stands on end..."

**039\. Coffee Break**

Alec's definition and Magnus' definition are two very different things; though, Alec rather enjoys Magnus' better -regardless of the fact that it does the exact opposite of what it's meant to do.

**040\. Chained**

Alec _loved_ it when Magnus dominated him, making him completely his; it made him think that maybe, nothing could ever tear them apart.

**041\. Overflow**

Sometimes Alec feared that all the things he kept inside would eventually become to much and overflow, he was right; luckily Magnus was there to pick up the pieces.

**042\. Paper**

Magnus had never thought that such a flimsy thing, covered in blotted ink and tear tracks, could break his heart until he feared it would never be whole again.

**043\. Endangered**

Magnus believed that people like Alec, innocent, sweat, loving, Alec, were in danger of being wiped off the earth; so, he decided that he would protect the Shadowhunter at all costs.

**044\. Fragrant**

Alec believed that he could spend an eternity surrounded in Magnus' warmth and smell and it would never be enough.

**045\. Wasted**

Magnus' heart was wasted; it was an ugly mangled mess that no one had ever tried to heal before, that no one had ever even bothered to _see_ , no one that is, except for Alec.

**046\. Sheltered**

Sometimes Alec wanted to go back into Magnus' past and shelter him from all the hate that had been directed his way.

**047\. Nosebleed**

"So let me get this straight, you _broke_ the golden boy's nose?"

**048\. Cuddle**

Magnus and Alec loved to just lay in bed in one another's arms, just talking about insignificant things and basking in one another's presence until the Chairman finally got impatient and attacked them in an effort to get the message across _'that he was hungry dammit!'_

**049\. Fireplace**

One of Alec's fondest memories was of when they'd gotten stuck in a snow storm in the middle of no where in a log cabin; they had sat in front of the fireplace, wrapped in blankets and in each others arms, sipping hot chocolate and roasting marshmallows until towards the end of the night, Magnus had begun kissing him, starting the makings of a long and passionate night.

**050\. Played For a Fool**

Everyone said that he was an idiot for trusting Magnus, that the Warlock was just using him, but when Alec came home every night to a pair of open arms, a brilliant smile and heart pounding kisses it was hard not to just turn around and tell them to fuck off.


	2. 51 to 100

**051\. Fireflies**

Alec gazed around him in amazement, leaning back into Magnus as lights danced around them; " _It's beautiful_."

**052\. Pills**

"Alec you _can't_ give up! Even if you don't believe it, I _need_ you."

**053\. Endless Night**

Alec loved Magnus, that was why when he was unwillingly turned into a Vampire he was -much to the surprise of everyone- okay with it; he loved Magnus and that was why he embraced his new life of darkness.

**054\. Crawl**

"Stop it! Please! It's me you're angry at so _please_ , hurt me not him. _Please_."

**055\. Invisible**

Alec wasn't used to being the center of someone's attention, so when he was around Magnus he was constantly floundering about much to his embarrassment and Magnus' satisfaction.

**056\. Wealth**

"Just because you think you're _oh so_ amazing doesn't mean that everyone else does!"

**057\. Power**

Magnus glared at the Warlock in front of him, holding his lover in his arms as blue flames danced threateningly on his hands; "Don't _ever_ touch him again."

**058\. Desolate**

Alec was a secretive creature by nature, he didn't like having his life broadcasted so, when Isabelle walked in on a certain dare from his lover involving a leash he was _beyond_ embarrassed.

**059\. Tissues**

"He was just a little kid, Magnus." Alec whispered brokenly, "Just a little kid..."

**060\. Varnish**

Alec was used to blending into the shadows, however, with the Magnificent Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn on his arm, even _he_ was bound to stand out.

**061\. Careful**

Alec needed to have fun, Magnus decided, so what was more fun than going to a gay club; "I swear to god, if _one more person_ touches my ass, I'm punching someone in the face."

**062\. Dirty**

"Magnus... Would you mind telling me _why_ _the hell_ we're in a sex shop?"

**063\. Circus**

"Magnus, I _promise_ I will wear that outfit if you just _stop_ singing Britney Spears!"

**064\. Engagement**

Every chance Magnus got he'd show Alec off, claiming that _'this gorgeous creature is mine'_ and kissing the hand that held the ring over and over again... Alec hated to admit that he loved it.

**065\. Junction**

Sometimes, after a long night of making love, they'd just lay there, letting their bodies stay joined and basking in the feeling of utter _wholeness_.

**066\. Barren**

Warlocks weren't able to have children and even if they were Magnus didn't have the right equipment to have a child, but still, he couldn't help but wish that he could have those same baby blues that he loved so much looking up at him trustingly as a small body rested in his arms.

**067\. Lipstick**

It certainly was good a thing that Magnus' lipstick was magically enhanced otherwise Alec would be spending all his time trying to scrub it off.

**068\. Shirt**

"This is what happens when you leave, now that you know you should never leave again."

**069\. Shortbread**

"Umm, it was a cake of sorts... I _think_."

**070\. Groceries**

Alec didn't understand what everyone always complained about, buying groceries was one of the funnest things he'd ever done... But then again, he'd done it with Magnus so that'd explain allot.

**071\. Speakers**

Alec didn't really understand how they worked but he made it a point to know how to turn them off.

**072\. Under the Influence**

"I am _never_ letting you get me drunk again, _god_ Magnus, a tattoo; really?!"

**073\. Odd Socks**

"Just because my socks are special doesn't mean you have to make fun of them!"

**074\. Spatula**

Alec yelped as a sharp smack landed on his butt, twisting swiftly to face the grinning Warlock, upon his incredulous look Magnus merely winked; "The spatula wanted too see if it was as sexy as it looked, who was I to deny it?"

**075\. Watching**

"Magnus, following me around whilst singing 'I always feel like somebody's watching me' is beginning to get me wierd looks and frankly, it's rather creepy."

**076\. Sweat**

Magnus gazed hungrily at his lover's sweaty body, watching as the muscles of his shirtless torso stretched and tightened; watching Alec train had to be one of his best ideas.

**077\. Closer**

Magnus knew that no matter how close he and the Shadowhunter got it would never be enough until their souls were anything short of melded together.

**078\. Turning Point**

"I don't want anyone else, I want you."

**079\. Mercy**

Alec bit back shrieks of mercy as the Warlock's hands darted up and down his stomach, slender fingers brushing against his sensitive skin.

**080\. Under Pressure**

" _Alright_! I'll let you do my hair!"

**081\. News**

When Alec had rushed over to their apartment after a call from Magnus saying _'To please hurry'_ he hadn't expected to see a room full of candles and roses with an elegant Magnus on his knee holding a small box in his hand.

**082\. Candy**

"Mmm," Magnus purred, "I think that for desert I'll have an Alec."

**083\. Rain**

"Why do I feel as if this was some elaborate scheme of yours to get that cliché kiss in the rain that you've always wanted?"

**084\. Whistle**

Alec blushed, ducking his head down low when Magnus saw what he was wearing, tugging on his sleeves; "Is this okay?"

**085\. Needful Things**

"My my, isn't someone impatient." Magnus smirked, gazing down at the bound and helpless Shadowhunter.

**086\. Lawyers**

Alec found it amusing when Magnus shouted at the TV screen, cursing certain decisions and actions the actors did.

**087\. Park Bench**

Alec stared out at the lake, leaning into Magnus side contently.

**088\. Locked**

"Magnus... Please tell me you have the key."

**089\. Tongue-Tied**

As much as Magnus adored his lover's soft voice he adored that voice even more when it was cut off and moaning into his mouth.

**090\. Marzipan**

"The last time I let you convince me to eat some exotic food I got food poisoning."

**091\. Butterflies**

It was ridiculous he knew, ridiculous that a single boy could get him so worked up.

**092\. Winners and Losers**

Magnus made it a point never to lose, and the Warlock had to say, Alec had to be the best damn prize he'd ever been given.

**093\. Abducted**

Magnus relished in the expression Alec had when he kidnapped him from that _boring_ Shadowhunter ball.

**094\. Plugged**

"I'm sorry love," Magnus drawled, letting his index finger travel down his lover's body, "I can't seem to hear you, would you mind saying that again?"

**095\. Carefree**

Sometimes Magnus wanted to just take Alec away from the Shadowhunters because when Alec was away from all that he was beyond happy, he was _free_.

**096\. Dreaming**

Sometimes Alec was afraid to go to sleep for fear that Magnus was just a figment of his imagination.

**097\. Cat Ears**

"Magnus, I swear on the angel if you don't change me back right now I'll-"

**098\. Nightmare**

They both had them and every time they did the other was always there to comfort the other, wiping away their tears and whispering that they were alright and safe.

**099\. Water**

Alec remembered the time Magnus accidentally fell in the water, he'd had a panic attack and Alec had had to jump in afterwords, holding him tightly in his arms and whispering soothing words as monsters from his boyfriend's past came back to haunt him.

**100.** **Seduction**

Alec nearly fainted when he came to the Institute after a long session of Demon Hunting only to see his Warlock on the bed with a pair of handcuffs twirling around his finger, wearing nothing more than a pair of skin tight leather jeans.


	3. 101 to 150

**101\. Evidence**

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath, hand shaking as he raised a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes as if to make sure what he was seeing was real as he took in the scene with horror; revulsion swam in his gut. At himself. Because Alec had tried to tell him, had tried to _warn_ him- And now the truth was glaring him in the face in the form of his broken lover. A mocking voice silently whispered, _'Is this enough evidence to satisfy you?'_

**102\. Storm**

Alec flinched at the next rumble of thunder, clenching his eyes shut as lightning flickered and flashed, highlighting his pale face. He whimpered as harsh patters of rain slammed into the window, shaking as he buried his face into his knees. " _Magnus_ ," Alec nearly sobbed into the empty room. " _Please_ hurry."

**103\. Beach**

Alec moaned, hands clenching at Magnus' arms as his head rested into the hollow of his lover's neck, his body shuddering in pleasure. He was dimly aware of the waves crashing around them and a fleeting thought passed his mind that they shouldn't be doing _this_ here of all places… And then he was screaming his Warlock's name and all thoughts of finding a safer more private place were diminished.

**104\. I'm Here**

"Shhh, baby," Magnus whispered, as Alec cried out, thrashing in his sleep. "It's not real, it's not real. Come on, love. Wake up," He rubbed his lover's forehead gently, pulling the distressed boy closer. "Wake up, for me, love. _Please_ Alec."

**105\. Taxi**

Magnus seemed to have made it his life goal of doing as many indecent things to Alec as he could in the most inappropriate of places; and it wasn't as if Alec minded half the time –contrary to his protests- but really! The cabbie was looking _right_ at them as if they were a live porn show! A quiet moan escaped the Shadowhunter's mouth and as he met his Warlock's devilish smirk he couldn't help but think that just maybe that was what they would end up giving him…

**106\. Cry**

Shadowhunters weren't supposed to cry, they weren't supposed to show emotion; but as Alec took in the nearly frozen form of his love, the only sign of life the rise and fall of a blanket covered chest, he couldn't find it in himself to care as he let the tears fall. Not even when his parents joined them.

**107\. Aloof**

"Oh come on Alec!" Magnus pleaded, tugging at his lover's hand as he gestured to the dance floor. "Have a little fun!"

**108\. Blood**

Magnus stared at the large pool of crimson, tears swimming behind his eyes as he slowly followed the trail up the concrete stairs and to a small room where a couch lay flipped over, the cushions strew around and torn apart; he nearly fell to his knees at the sight that met him.

**109\. Search**

"Don't you _dare_ ," Magnus hissed, hands clenching. "Don't you dare give up on him."

**110\. Remorseful**

Magnus stared in shock at the sickly form of his once love, eyes wide with horror. _I did this_ ; he felt tears prick his eyes. _I did this_.

**111\. Defiant**

"You can toss me out on the streets, disown me, take away my marks even; but nothing," Alec snarled, " _Nothing_ will make me give up Magnus."

**112\. Grateful**

Alec stared up at the taller man, eyes widened in awe and mouth open in an 'o' before he finally snapped out of it, shooting up to quickly grab the outstretched book, a crimson blush immediately heating his cheeks as he fumbled for a coherent sentence other than, ' _God you're beautiful_.'

**113\. Dismiss**

"Alec, love," Magnus said, waving a hand dismissively as rolled his eyes. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. He's really harmless."

**114\. Decent**

Magnus swallowed, clenching his hands as he took in the purpled and yellowed bruises that plastered his Shadowhunter's ribs and chest before moving forward, raising two glowing blue hands.

**115\. Union**

"No stop!" Alec cried, twisting away from the rough hands and kicking out desperately in an effort to get away from the pain as his body was mercilessly invaded. It was as tears ran down as his face that he thought of Magnus- beautiful, sweet, funny, kind Magnus. And he wondered how something once so good could turn so bad.

**116\. Cleansed**

"It's alright." Magnus soothed, rocking them back and forth as he plastered the shaking boy's shoulder with soft kisses. "He can't hurt you, Alec. You're safe, you're safe."

**117\. Shame**

"Alec," Magnus whispered, throat tight and eyes tearing painfully as he took in his lover's downcast eyes and defeated posture. " _Please_ look at me."

**118\. Untouchable**

"Alec is far better than any of you can _ever_ hope to be." Magnus glared, holding the boy tightly in his arms. "He has more courage and bravery than all of you stuck up bastards can ever hope to have."

**119\. Strength**

' _I'll always need your strength Alec.'_ Magnus never considered that maybe Alec needed Magnus' strength as well.

**120\. Wrong**

"You're wrong Alec," Magnus whispered, cupping his lover's face in-between his hands. "So _so_ wrong." He shook his head. "You're far more beautiful than you can ever imagine."

**121\. Life**

"You'd really give that up for me? Your future?"

Alec gazed levelly at him, smiling gently. "Of course. My future is nothing without you."

**122\. Sweeten**

"Here." Alec offered, holding out a chocolate covered spoon. "Is that good?"

Magnus tilted his head, letting his tongue flick out to swipe at the batter, licking his lips as he savored the taste. "Mmmm, _definitely_."

**123\. Hands**

Magnus _had_ to use some type of magic in order for his touch to feel that good. It wasn't _possible_ for someone to, at the brush of their fingertips, have another nearly trembling with desire.

**124\. Whispered**

" _I love you."_ There was a silence and for a moment Alec was afraid the Warlock had heard but then a gentle snore pierced the silence and the Shadowhunter relaxed. He never noticed the eyelids that peeled back to reveal gleaming greens, nor the hand that gently brushed the hair from his face as soft lips kissed his forehead, an answering sigh of a reply drifting throughout the room. _"I love you too."_

**125\. Enjoy**

"There's no use in struggling lover." Magnus purred, licking at the panes of his Shadowhunter's chest. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

**126\. Broken Wings**

Magnus held no illusion that Alec was an angel, because he wasn't. No matter how similar he looked or acted like one he just wasn't. No. What Alec was was far more broken and delicate. He was an angel yes, but not the kind that were generally regarded as good. He was fallen; thrown from his mighty throne and cast down into the world, wings torn and broken beyond repair. But that was okay with Magnus, because he could wait; patiently stitching and bandaging the gaping holes in his angel's wings and collecting each and every feather until he could stitch together a make-shift pair. He would wait until his angel was healed, and then? Then they would _fly_.

**127\. Rules**

"Magnus, I'm fairly certain that one of the rules of 'Surviving Dinner With My Parents' is not: 'Joke around about our sex life and see how many innuendos you can make before my parents catch on'."

**128\. Heartbeat**

Magnus took comfort in the gentle thumpthump in his ear. It meant that Alec was alive and that they'd made it one more day.

**129\. Afterlife**

"Magnus," Alec called gently, sending the Warlock spinning in his direction, eyes filling with tears as he appeared out of the fog.

"A-Alec!" He nearly tripped over his own legs in his haste to get to his lover, collapsing into his arms with a broken sob.

"It's alright," Alec soothed gently, rubbing a hand over his shaking love's back. "I'm here, you don't have to be alone anymore."

**130\. Audience**

"Careful, sweetness." Magnus purred, lapping at the boy's trembling lips as his hands moved to grasp Alec's ass, pulling him flush with the Warlock. "Wouldn't want anyone to hear you now would we?"

**131\. Dramatic**

"Of all the people," Magnus cried. "Of all the people to betray me I never thought I'd add you to the list." The Warlock looked at the shocked Shadowhunter dejectedly. "How _could_ you?"

"Magnus," Alec began hesitantly, holding a soaking wet Chairman Meow in his arms. "I'm sure he didn't mean to knock your straightener into the bathtub."

**132\. With You**

"Are you sure this is okay?" Alec whispered. "I know you had something extravagant planned."

Magnus closed his eyes contentedly, cuddling closer to his lover. "There's no place I'd rather be."

**133\. Passion**

"This," Magnus gestured to his body. "Is an art, Alexander. Do not doubt my art!"

**134\. Flying**

Alec grinned, flinging his head back and laughing breathlessly as the world zipped past them, the steady thrum of the motorcycle beneath them the only thing keeping them from plummeting to the ground. He tightened his arms around Magnus' waist, breathing in his lover's comforting scent. Somehow, he'd never felt safer.

**135\. Enchant**

Magnus stared, transfixed as nimble fingers danced across fragile strings, a gentle hand guiding the instrument into beautiful crooning toons that had the Warlock closing his eyes in pleasure.

**136\. Powerless**

"God," Magnus sighed, placing a quick passionate kiss to his lover's lips before tilting his head to shower Alec's cheeks with the same treatment. "I just can't say no to you."

**137\. Mellow**

People looked at them with confusion, wondering just how their relationship worked, what with one half being a flamboyant glittery-rainbow of a Warlock and the other a calm, steady as-a-rock Shadowhunter. Others didn't understand but to them? To them it made all the sense in the world.

**138\. Eternal**

"You're my forever and after." Magnus whispered softly, cradling the Shadowhunter's cheeks in his palms. "You always have been and always will be. No matter what."

**139\. Subtle**

Alec glanced at the black shirt in bemusement, reading the bedazzled words with a small smile. On the front in large swooping glittery letters was 'Property of Magnus Bane' and on the back in much the same fashion was, 'You touch, you die.' Alec snorted, shaking his head as he reached for a different shirt only to stop in horror. "Magnus!" he cried frantically, pawing through the drawer. " _Please_ tell me you didn't bedazzle every single piece of my clothing!"

**140\. Repeat**

"Again." Magnus demanded roughly, watching with lust filled eyes. Alec groaned in reply, twisting his hand obediently and arching his back with a sharp cry in response.

**141\. Addicted**

Magnus eyed his lover mischievously, a small smirk curving his lips upwards as he tipped his glass back, filling his mouth with the sweet tasting liquid. He set his glass down before lunging at the Shadowhunter, pushing his tongue into Alec's mouth as he gasped in surprise. When he was satisfied that his lover had gotten enough he pulled back, licking his lips and savoring the last taste of the drink. "Good?" He purred.

Alec nodded, reaching his arms up to tangle his fingers into the Warlock's hair. "Good." He murmured huskily, slamming his lips into Magnus'.

**142\. Stop Time**

It was times like these, when the two where so lost in each other that they were one being that Magnus wished he could stop time and stay in the moment forever.

**143\. Helping Hand**

"Here." A slim tanned hand came into his view and Alec looked up, watery blue eyes looking with endless black. "You looked like you could use some help."

The small boy took the hand gratefully, standing shakily. "Th-Thanks."

The other boy smiled. "No problem."

**144\. Breeze**

Magnus smiled, breathing in deeply as a warm breeze slipped around him. He turned towards the willow tree, grinning as the familiar form came into view. "Alec!"

**145\. On My Mind**

"Alec, if you're going to daydream about sparkles than do it on your own time! Seeing you all mooney eyed and love sick is making _me_ sick!"

**146\. Lust**

Magnus made his way through the crowd, keeping his eyes fixed on that moving form. He licked his lips hungrily. The way that body moved was pure _sex_.

**147\. Pretend**

"Hmmmm. Alec, darling, how do you feel about role-play?"

Alec choked, a heated blush spreading across his cheeks as he sputtered in reply, eyes darting around the restaurant. " _Magnus_!"

The Warlock gave him an innocent look in reply.

**148\. Disaster**

Alec whimpered. "Oh god. I'm screwed. So so so screwed!" He gazed around the room desperately, as if an answer to all his problems would suddenly appear out of nowhere. "Chariman! How did you manage to get into _all_ of his glitter?!"

**149\. Blush**

Alec's eyes widened comically as he backed away from the Warlock, hands up as if to ward away evil. "No. No no no no no no NO! Don't you even _dare_!" Magnus smirked in reply, stalking towards him.

**150\. Justice**

"Alexander!" Magnus gasped, eyes widening dramatically as he placed his hands on his hips. " _You're_ the one who took my Adam Lambert CD?!"


End file.
